Piège de cristal
by Nezu Suzuya
Summary: Où comment un karapké peut virer au cauchemar surréaliste.


disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas mais a leur auteur Tite Kubo-sensei.

Où comment une simple partie de karaoké, avec des potes, dans la ville de Karakura peut virer au cauchemar ?! Vous y croyez vous ? Si un jour on m'avait dis que je serais enfermé dans une pièce de cristal je ne l'aurais jamais cru et l'aurais envoyé se faire voir. Or le problème était que cela avait véritablement viré au cauchemar.

Du bruit. Étouffé. Bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'on m'appelait. Lorsque je tournai légèrement le haut de mon corps, un énorme mal de tête me prit . Je me redressai en sursaut et s'ensuivit alors une pointe dans le coeur . Je regardai sous ma tenue de shinigami, (ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis arrivé là je ne le sais pas et ne veux pas le savoir...) et remarquai alors une sorte de tatouage, assez a mon goût (je dois l'admettre) sur l'emplacement de mon coeur. Je levai les yeux au ciel...enfin, au plafond, exaspéré par mon étoile qui ne m'avait jusqu'à présent pas aidée du tout. Soudain, je croisai mon propre regard surpris, j'observai alors la pièce.

C'était une sorte de cage de...de cristal !? Comment c'était possible ?Puis je m'aperçus alors que l'une des paroies ne faisait pas miroir et qu'elle menait sur une autre cage.

En y réfléchissant bien, je regardai la pièce avec precision et me rendis vite compte que ce n'était qu'une seule pièce séparée par une paroie en cristal.

Je reportai mon attention sur la deuxième moitié de la pièce et soudain, mon coeur s'arrêta .

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi il avait une serrure au niveau du coeur ? C'était quoi, l'horloge juste au dessus de la serrure ? Pourquoi était-il si amoché ? Que faisait-il à cogner contre la vitre avec un regard aussi écarquillé de peur ? Soudain je me retournai et tombai sur Shiro.

-Alors mon roi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, alors que fais-tu là ?

-Je ne sais pas! J'en sais autant que toi! Sauf peut-être...

-Peut-être ? Eh bien, parle !

Shiro regarda le gars en face qui continuait de tambouriner comme un dingue esperant attirer mon attention, enfin je pense.

Il se tourna alors vers moi,sourit légèrement, tout en secouant la tête et s'effaça . Désespéré par ce manque d'info, je me retournai vers lui et imperceptiblement, je sentis mes entrailles se nouer et des papillons s'envoler. Grimmjow. L'état dans lequel il se trouvait alors, qu'il continuait à taper contre la paroie, me serra le coeur. Puis sans que je ne comprenne, une nouvelle pointe s'enfonça dans mon thorax. J' hurlai et tombai à genoux sur le sol. Contre la vitre, le bleuté redoubla d'effort pour la briser. Rien. Je tentais de me calmer, à quatre pattes sur le sol, quand soudain, ma gorge s'irrita et je me mis à cracher quelque chose. Dos à Grimmjow, je regardai ma main. Du sang. Merde . Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? On m'avait empoisonné en plus ? Je me retournai vers le bleuté qui me regardait, une inquiétude palpable dans le regard. Ayant au prealable essuyé ma bouche, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, je m'approchais pour poser une main sur la vitre . Aussitôt une autre quinte de toux me prit. De l'autre côté, Grimmjow semblait au supplice d'être enfermé dans cette pièce sans pouvoir m'aider malgré son état. Il tapa contre la vitre et appuya son front dessus soufflant . Je m'approchai à mon tour de la vitre et mon regard passa sur l'horloge avec la serrure qui lui faisait office de coeur. Elle indiquait minuit moins le quart . Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant de crever ?! Mais où est-ce qu'on était tombé ?

Je regardai Grimmjow totalement paniqué, proche de la paroie en cristal qui nous separait guettant la moindre faille ou brèche qui pourraient nous permettre de communiquer, mais rien. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune faille. Grimmjow, de l'autre côté , commençait serieusement à paniquer. il tapa si fort contre le verre qu'une minuscule fente se forma. Soudain, l'espoir naquit alors dans ses deux lagons d'un bleu si pur. Il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent . Je regardais à nouveau la vitre et...mais la fissure ? où était-elle ?!

Je regardais Grimmjow qui continuait a se faire du mal pour rien. Je ne le supportais plus. Assez ! Je ne voulais plus que quelqu'un souffre pour et/ou à cause de moi. et surtout pas lui ! Je cognais à mon tour pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter . Épuisé et les poings en sang, il se recula puis me lança un regard qui me fendit le coeur. Je réfléchis une seconde puis je me mis à faire de la buée sur le verre et me mis a écrire frénétiquement:

"Est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que ton horloge indique un compte à rebours et tes mains sont en sang ! Je t'interdis de taper à nouveau sur ce verre une fois de plus ! Il faut reflechir avant de tester quelque chose de nouveau !"

Grimmjow, qui venait de comprendre , m'imita:

"Ça te va bien de me dire ça ! Regarde-toi, tu es aussi pâle que le derch' d'Ulquiorra ! p'tain et ta toux ! Ça m'a l'air d'être grave ! ' faut faire quelque chose ! "

Je ris face à ses mots. Du Grimmjow tout craché. Une énième pointe se fit sentir dans mon coeur et ma respiration se fit alors erratique. Grimmjow capta mon regard paniqué et souffrant et marqua autre chose sur la paroie.

"Ne panique pas j'arrive !"

Ce furent les mots de trop. Je le regardai, au bord des larmes et m'effondrai à genoux, pressant mon visage mouillé par la transpiration et la fièvre, contre la paroie. J'éclatai en sanglot, l'isolement n'aidant pas du tout .

Grimmjow tapa à nouveau contre la vitre. Je le regardai avec les larmes au yeux.

"Tiens bon ! Tiens le coup ! On va s'en sortir."

Je lui souris parmis mes larmes et recommençai à réfléchir quand une toux me reprit de nouveau. Du sang sortit de ma bouche. Je n'eus pas le temps de me cacher cette fois et Grimmjow vit ce que je crachais.

Il s'excita à nouveau contre la paroie .

Je le vis soudain tomber à genoux et hurler de douleur . je me trainai jusqu'à lui, posai ma main faiblement et tapai .

"Tu ne vas pas bien, il faut que tu te calme ! Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps."

"Je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner si je te perds maintenant ! Il faut qu'on tienne bon !"

Je regardai ses mots sur la paroie qui commençait à s'effacer.

...Alors ça allait se finir comme ça? Je regardai Grimmjow grognant tel un animal en cage faisant des allers-retours dans sa partie.

Une douleur énorme se fit sentir dans ma poitrine au niveau de mes poumons. Je paniquai alors et m'effondrai au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour cracher et vomis littéralement du sang.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Grimmjow se retourner et frapper contre la vitre.

-Gr...Grimmjow...désolé...

Je toussai sans pouvoir reprendre ma respiration. J'haletai pitoyablement et me trainai vers la paroie qui nous séparait. J'essuyai ma bouche et regardai ma main couverte de sang pensivement . Puis je me mis à écrire sur la paroie, cette fois, mes mots ne s'effacèrent pas. Je vis Grimmjow, du coin de l'oeil, avancer une main tremblante vers la vitre. je relevai la tête une dernière fois vers lui et me figeai.

Grimmjow pleurait...Grimmjow était entrain de pleurer !? Je sentis mon coeur se gonfler. Cela signifiait qu'il partageait ce que j'avais écris sur la paroie. Je sentis mes propres larmes m'échapper.

Ses yeux ressortaient encore plus avec les larmes... Je savais pourquoi j'avais une obsession pour le bleu turquoise maintenant...Je riai ironiquement.

La fin approchant, je sentis mes yeux se fermer peu à peu mais refusai d'abandonner. Dans un dernier effort, surhumain, je frappai de mes deux points sur la paroie... Qui se brisa sous l'impact !

Je perdis l'equilibre et commençai à basculer en avant mais Grimmjow se precipita sur moi et me rattrapa en me serrant contre lui pour me protéger des debris de verres.

Je soupirai. la pression était e'train de descendre et je commençais lentement à perdre connaissance. la dernière chose que je vis, fut deux pupilles bleues turquoises me fixant avec inquiétude puis ce fut le noir complet...

-Ichi ! oy, ichigo ! Reveille-toi !

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Grim était assis sur le rebord de mon lit et emprisonnait ma main dans la sienne. Je rosis. Lorsque je tournai alors la tête, mon regard tomba sur celui compatissant et rassurant du capitaine Unohana. On était donc dans les locaux de sa division , au Seireitei !?

-Kurosaki-kun, j'ai appris pour votre brève sequestration dans le piège de cristal. Vous avez des blessures superficielles sur les avant-bras et sur le reste du corps mais Jaggerjack-san vous a bien protégé ! Je ne comprends toutefois pas comment ces kidnappeurs ont reussis à vous transformer en shinigami et à vous injecter dans l'âme cette bactérie...

-Ba...Bacterie ?

J'étais étonné. Une bacterie ? Serieux?

-C'est pas ça l'plus important ! C'ment il a fait pour échapper à vot' vigilance !? J'croyais que vous le surveilliez à cause de son hollow !?

Grimmjow se plaça devant le capitaine de la quatrième division avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas vers moi, un air mefiant sur le visage qui se traduisait sûrement par "Essaye de faire quelque chose et je te bouffe toute crue !" .

Touché par l'attention, et le souvenir de la phrase ecrite me revenant brusquement en memoire, je me tournai vers le capitaine.

-Capitaine, pouvez-vous nous laisser seul un moment je vous pris ?

Je crus voir, l'espace d'un instant, un éclair de joie dans ses yeux, puis elle acquiesça silencieusement, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de sortir.

Quand la porte fut fermée, je me tournai vers Grimmjow qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, c'est-à-dire, devant mon lit, dos à moi, toujours silencieux.

-Grim...hum écoute pour revenir à ce qui ...À ce que j'ai écris sur la paroie ...eh bien j-je comprendrai si sur le coup ...Je me suis fourvoyé et que donc cela ne soit pas reciproque...Et...Je comprendrai aussi que tu veuilles repartir au Hueco Mundo...

Les mots que je tenais tant à sortir pour soulager mon coeur ne vinrent pas, mais à la place, mes nerfs craquèrent complètement et je me mis à pleurer pour la énième fois durant ses dernières 24 heures, murmurant des 'je suis désolé' à tout va. Grimmjow se retourna enfin vers moi. Me regardant avec un sourire tendre, il s'approcha de mon lit et s'assit dessus en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai fermement à sa veste qui laissait voir en dessous ses abdos et son corps de dieu grecque.

-Tu te tracasses pour rien, ichi'! J'te laisserais pas sachant qu'même avec l'gardes tu serais traqué et enlevé ! Je ne retournerai pas au Hueco Mundo, je resterai toujours près de toi pour t'protéger ! Alors...

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa. J'ecarquillai les yeux autant surpris par le fait que Grimmjow puisse faire preuve d'autant de tendresse que le fait qu'il partage mes sentiments. Il s'écarta un peu en voyant mon manque de réaction. Il s'appretait à parler quand mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner correctement. je me jetai alors sur sa bouche pour repondre à son baiser. Il aggripa ma nuque d'une main et son autre alla se caller dans mon dos, à la fois pour me rapprocher de lui mais aussi pour me maintenir à sa hauteur. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais nous séparer ...hormis le manque d'air. Mais sitôt on s'était séparé pour respirer que l' on se jetait à nouveau l'un sur l'autre trop heureux de s'être trouvé.

Pendant nos baisers, une image me revint en tête. C'était les mots que j'avais écris avec le peu de force qui me restait et la trace de ma main pleine de sang juste à côté, contrastant avec ma declaration:

"je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais même après la mort."

THE END


End file.
